


Roman Candle

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She blows outta nowhere, roman candle of the wild, laughing away through my feeble disguise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Candle

Tonks sprinted over to Remus as soon as she laid eyes on him, grabbing his hands and starting to pull at him. Remus stayed firmly in his seat, pulling her back towards him.

“Come on, get up, there’s music!” Tonks instructed, and Remus shook his head.

“No, this is the kids’ party, not for me,” Remus answered. Tonks tugged at him again.

“It’s a _Christmas_ party. It’s for _everyone,_ ” Tonks reminded him. Remus just looked right back at her, and she sighed. “Stay here.”

“Won’t find me anywhere else,” he replied, swearing a cross over his heart with his hand. She rolled her eyes at him but disappeared. She reappeared mere moments later, carrying two sweaters.

_“No.”_

“Absolutely _yes,_ Remus. I made them special for us.” She held out the larger of the two sweaters. “C’mon.”

Remus eyed it hesitantly. “You made them?”

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t let all my hard work go to waste.” Tonks pushed it further into his face until Remus accepted it. She helped him stand and pull his on before pulling her own one. Remus pulled at the fabric to better see his design.

“I appreciate the wolf howling at Santa,” Remus commented dryly. Tonks leaned up and grabbed his head between her hands, yanking him down into a kiss. He was breathless when she let him go.

“Dance with me,” she asked again, and Remus nodded, letting her pull him out to dance, sweaters twinkling as they moved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
